A Black Reunion
by Story Please
Summary: Narcissa and Andromeda are sisters, but they've taken different paths in life. Still, after the war, everyone is hurting, and sometimes it takes a sister to know just what to say to make things better.


Author's Note: Written for Prompt of the Day Challenge for TGS

Prompt: (characters) sisters

Word Count (excluding A/N): 1,086

School: Ilvermorny

House: Horned Serpent

* * *

 **A Black Reunion**

"I love what you've done with the place, Cissy." Andromeda looked up at the high ceiling of the front hallway of Malfoy Manor and smiled when she saw the constellations floating there.

"I had all of the Black family constellations charmed up there in tribute to their memories," Narcissa replied with a sad smile. "We've already lost so many."

"Very true," Andromeda replied, taking a step inside. "Would you like to meet Teddy?"

Narcissa blinked and looked down at Andromeda's overly bulky cloak with an expression of understanding. "Is he—"

"Don't worry, he slept the whole way over," Andromeda replied, pulling her coat over her shoulders and levitating it over to one of the hooks on the far wall that were there for that particular purpose.

She unwrapped a sling that she had tied over one shoulder and gently lifted the sleeping baby out of it. He didn't like it much, and squirmed around in his sleep before opening his eyes and sneezing right in Narcissa's face.

"Oh my!" Narcissa exclaimed, freezing with a horrible grimace on her face.

"Oh, let me get that—" Andromeda began rooting around in her bag for a washcloth.

"Oh! Don't worry." Narcissa wiped her face on her sleeve. "It may have been awhile, but I'm familiar with the messes that come with babies."

Andromeda rocked Teddy in her arms until he yawned and closed his eyes once again. "He's such a good boy," she crooned. "I'm blessed, really."

Narcissa led her sister into the front sitting room, pretending not to see the tears that her sister wiped away. Narcissa was used to being cold and proper, but it was more of a function of her own discomfort at admitting her feelings, not because she didn't have any. Andromeda had gone the opposite direction. Rather than hide away her emotions in the name of pure-blooded propriety, she'd run off and married for love with a muggleborn. Narcissa knew that she loved Lucius, but it had been a quieter courtship and a more companionable marriage. Sometimes, she wondered if passion was simply something that she'd never acquired a taste for.

"So, would you like to hold him, then?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Narcissa replied happily, sitting down on one of the overstuffed leather chairs and looking at her sister expectantly.

"Make sure to support his neck," Andromeda fussed.

"I know, Droms," Narcissa replied, using her sister's childhood nickname, "I may be younger than you by a year and a half, but I did have a baby of my own you know."

"How is Draco?" Andromeda asked, her eyes on Teddy.

Narcissa had seen that look in her own eye before. _Protectiveness_. _Love_. Even though her hair was shot through with streaks of gray, Andromeda Tonks would be a formidable opponent if anyone dared to harm her grandson.

"Oh, he's doing well. The Ministry let him off easy, you know." Narcissa stroked Teddy's soft chubby cheek fondly. "No time in Azkaban, thank Merlin. A year of probation— he has to take an unpaid apprenticeship and remain in good standing for the duration. Honestly, it will help him in the long run, but it hasn't helped much when it comes to the Prophet's front page stories raking us through the mud."

"Everyone knows that rag has only declined in quality since Skeeter made editor-in-chief," Andromeda replied with a sniff that made Narcissa smile. "Why, I bet that only old biddies without a lick of sense believe the tripe printed in there these days!"

"Thank you for saying that, sister," Narcissa replied, sniffing a bit. "Lucius didn't get off very easily, though. He still has six more more months in Azkaban and then two years of probation without a wand. Can you believe it?"

"I can't imagine him without his wand, that is true," Andromeda said, "but if you ask me, he could use a little humility."

Narcissa coughed to hide the bark of laughter that threatened to escape her lips. "Well, you aren't wrong."

Teddy stirred, then, and Narcissa's eyes went wide. "Oh no, should I give him back to you?"

"Don't worry," Andromeda replied with a smile, "I think he needs time with his great aunt."

"Ugh, that makes me feel so old," Narcissa commented darkly.

"We're all older now. And wiser," Andromeda added hastily at Narcissa's scowl.

"I guess you're right," Narcissa said with a sigh. "It's good to see you, Droms."

"Likewise," Andromeda replied. "Thought I could go for some tea. How about you?"

"Dobby was our last house elf," Narcissa said, "Our account at Gringotts has been placed on hold until they can determine if we carry any ill-gotten gains. We receive a small stipend from the Ministry for food, but other than that..."

"To be honest, a house elf is nothing but trouble," Andromeda said, shaking her head. "They nest in places you don't want them to be and are prone to hoarding. I've lived for years without needing one."

Narcissa rocked Teddy a bit as he began to fuss. "If you'd like, the kitchen is down the hall and to your left. It's a bit dusty, but there's plenty of food and you remember how to use the charmed stove, yes?"

"I think you've got things well in hand, Cissy," Andromeda said, "I'll go make some tea."

Narcissa didn't remember until her sister had gone around the corner and called after her. "Oh! The tea is in the upper left hand cabinet! Sugar should be in the tin on the counter!"

"Got it!" Andromeda called back, her voice echoing in the darkened hallway.

Narcissa turned back to Teddy, who'd finally awakened and was now busy grabbing her finger and looking at it cross-eyed. Narcissa smiled, then. A real smile that she could feel all the way to her toes.

"You know, Teddy," she crooned softly. "I think that we're all going to be okay. It's just going to take some time."

Teddy looked up at her in wonder, and his hair went the same white-blond as Draco's. He smiled gummily at her and clapped his hands as she began to sing an old Wizarding children's counting song.

When Andromeda returned with tea and biscuits, she joined in, and the room rang with their voices. They really were more similar than either would admit, when it came down to it.

They looked at each other over the top of Teddy's head and without saying a word, they knew that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
